Four
by tloyc2012
Summary: Four Death Eaters meet four nasty ends. Crossover with Creepypastas and Slender. Rated for violence.


1995

Surrey

Death Eater Raid

* * *

Lucius Malfoy shot curses here and there at fleeing Muggles, reveling in the chaos. Now he understood why Bellatrix was addicted to killing – it was rather fun.

"_Sectumsempra!_" He cast Snape's cutting curse at a Muggle who had been calmly walking away, who wore clothing similar to what he did – a dark blue sort of shirt with a hood and black pants. The hood was drawn up over his head, and his back had been turned to Lucius.

When the curse hit, a large, jagged, obviously fatal slicing wound suddenly manifested, opening up the Muggle's back, causing him to suddenly go very still. Malfoy entirely expected him to collapse in a few seconds, but – to his amazement, he was still standing.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light hit the man in the back, and he stumbled forwards. But... he wasn't dying. He wouldn't die. This man _could not die._

A quiet, raspy voice emanated from the Muggle.

"**That... hurt...**"

The stunned Death Eater watched as the Muggle- no, it wasn't a Muggle, whatever it was- slowly turned around.

"**Here... I'll let you.. **_**feel it...**_"

It was at this point that Lucius noticed two things.

One, the blood coming out of the wound wasn't red. It was black.

Second... this man had no eyes.

Eyeless Jack stood there, for a second, watching the man slowly back away... and lunged.

* * *

Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was startled awake by the sound of a window opening. Nervously, he drew his wand and cast a silent _Lumos. _"Wh-who's there?"

He heard someone chuckle. He immediately sent a stunner in the general direction of the voice, but nothing happened. A hoarse, raspy voice that was clearly the one that had laughed spoke.

"**Nice fireworks show you have there, haahaaa...**"

Peter spun around. Crouching in the window was a man. His face was impossible to make out.

"**C'mon, c'mon, **_**hit me.**_"

Peter threw a Killing Curse at him. It, much to his horror, had no effect whatsoever. It did, however, get him a good look at his face.

Wide, insane eyes that looked like they had been open far, far too long, rimmed with black. A long, carved, jagged smile.

The man's eyes glanced down at his chest, where the Killing Curse had hit.

"**Was that, ah, **_**supposed **_**to do something?**" If it was possible, the carved grin seemed to lengthen. "**Oh, well... How about you just... **_**go to sleep...**_"

Peter walked back to his bed, laid down, and whimpered. With a chuckle, Jeff the Killer leaped on top of him, clasped a hand around his throat, and drew his knife.

* * *

London

Knockturn Alley

* * *

Theodore Nott, Senior, had just gotten finished making a deal with Hardas Grimm, one of the more prominent black market shop-owners. Pocketing the voodoo doll ("A drop of blood and you can do whatever you want with whoever you want," he had said) he walked out of the shop, turned, and walked into a dark corner of Knockturn Alley.

He was about to Apparate away when he noticed something. It looked a bit like an Inferius. Its bony hands, with their long, clawed fingers, were shoveling what looked like human flesh into its mouth. It was making a bit of a mess out of it.

Nott resolved to get rid of this creature before leaving, because several of the Inner Circle Death Eaters' children came down into Knockturn Alley every now and then, including his own son, and he had no desire for them to become a meal for this... thing.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

The spell hit the creature in the back. It collapsed. Nott, glad it was over so quickly, turned, thought of something else he might want, and went to go back into the main path, when he heard a growl. A faint whisper reached his ears.

"_**You are not leaving, Theodore Nott...**_"

Very slowly, he turned around. The thing had stood up. Black, empty eyes that stared into his soul, a jaw filled with hundreds of dull, knobbish teeth clearly covered in blood. Nott stumbled backwards, shutting his eyes to avoid any type of Legilimency the thing might attempt.

A raspy laugh reached his ears.

The Rake crawled over to him, and very slowly tore the man open.

* * *

Germany

_Schwarzwald _– The Black Forest

* * *

Voldemort was walking out of the range of a large Anti-Apparition barrier set up to keep people out of the Forest (it was notoriously filled with Dementors that had long since gotten full of souls, but could still kill if they wanted to) when he heard a ringing noise in his ears.

He turned around, surveyed the area, scoffed, and continued walking. Then, a child's giggles suddenly echoed through the forest. He looked around, annoyed. Casting a Muffilato charm on his ears, he walked away, confident no noise would reach his ears.

Then, he heard a tune. It sounded a bit like a music box. Angry, he glared at the surrounding trees. The tune was briefly overshadowed by an inhuman chuckle. _Probably a Dementor laughing at me, _he thought.

He shouted into the forest, "STOP WITH THAT BLOODY NOISE!"

The tune somehow continued over his shouting. Infuriated, he shoved his wand into his ear and cast Muffilato. Then the other. The tune returned shortly after. Voldemort bellowed his anger out at the ground, never noticing the being watching him in amusement.

Then, the fog began to creep in. It got so bad that Voldemort simply could not see five feet in front of him. Casting a simple _Lumos _spell, he got about that distance before the fog turned black, and his wand simply stopped producing light.

He tried the spell repeatedly, other spells, even setting the ground on fire, but nothing happened. The light simply could not penetrate the fog.

Then, a black _thing _reached out and took his wand. He screamed in fury and chased after it, straight into the trees. The fog began to dissipate, the sun had gone down. A campfire was clearly visible. There was a Muggle standing at it.

He cast a wandless Killing Curse at it – a true testament to his powers, to be sure – and was utterly shocked to find it had no effect whatsoever. Then, he noticed the man had his wand. Not even bothering to open his mouth, he lunged for it.

Hundreds of tentacles burst out of the man's back, and the Slender Man had a particularly tasteless meal. It soon became clear the human was missing parts of his soul, and quickly informed the other Shadows across the globe of this fact. Then, he went back to hunting children.

* * *

**A/N**

This is certainly something different. Just got the idea of Slender Man versus Voldemort was funny, then this happened.

Whatever. Well, hope you like the story, rate and review. I might make a sequel. Probably not, but you never know.


End file.
